Chrono Quest
by Linaloki
Summary: The game is over, but the story goes on. Chrono and other familiar faces start to set out and look for his mother, but the fate of the world gets in their way once more. We join people both old and new trying save the world and end this once and for all.
1. Prologue

Chrono Quest  
A Chrono Trigger sequel

Summary: You've played the game, now read the story! Follow the adventures of characters both old and new on their quest to find Crono's mom. And perhaps more.

Author's Notes: "Fencing. Fighting... True Love. Hate. Revenge... Bad men. Good men... Beasts of all natures and descriptions. Pain. Death. Brave men. Coward men... Chases. Escapes. Lies. Truths." - William Goldman, _The Princess Bride_

**Prologue**

In the green, grassy lands of 1999 A.D., everything was peaceful. The domes glistened in the sunlight. None glistened more, however, than Guardia Dome. It was the first dome that was created, and well known for its pristine halls of marble and glass that shone like mirrors in even the faintest light. However, in the month of Chronos, named for a great hero of ancient times, on the 14th day, the serenity of the afternoon was shattered by the pounding of running footsteps and labored breathing as a young ensign hurried to the Director's quarters. The ensign, holding some sheets of paper, threw open the doors, startling the Director.

"Director, sir!"

The Director of Guardia Dome calmed down and acknowledged the young ensign. "What is it?"

The ensign walked up to him, hand outstretched, holding out the papers. "The earthquakes, sir! The tremors have ceased!"

The director ignored the papers. "What! Computer, current tectonic activity, onscreen!"

The ensign had an annoyed look on his face. That information was exactly what he had been told to _give_ the Director.

A chart appeared on the screen. Whereas the tectonic activity had once been at the highest peak seen in centuries, it had now suddenly become nonexistant.

"How did this happen?" whispered the Director in shock.

The ensign regained his composure, snapping to attention. "Cause unknown, sir. Should we investigate?"

"Go ahead and talk to the Science Department in Truce Dome. They've always been good at guesswork." The Director sighed. "I doubt we'll ever know what happened, but try anyway."

"Pardon me, sir."

The Director looked around in an attempt to identify the speaker. "Yes, who is it?"

A robot, dented and scratched, emerged from the shadows. "Do not bother Truce Dome, sir."

"And who are you?"

"My name is Robo. I believe I have the answer."

* * *

All over Guardia Dome, the intercom system crackled to life. The citizens all stopped what they were doing and stared at the nearest audio port as the on-duty communications officer spoke.

"Attention, citizens of Guardia Dome: Today at approximately 4 o'clock A.Z. (After Zenith), a robot appeared before the Director of Guardia Dome with great news concerning the recent lack of tectonic activity on our planet. This R-Y series robot identified himself to the Director as Robo. Robo reported that Lavos, the legendary fiery creature that fell from the skies in ancient times, was the reason behind the earthquakes! Robo informed the Director that he and his friends had taken steps to destroy Lavos and protect the world. The Director, in light of these events, has appointed Robo the High Director of Peace-Keeping Activities and has made Robo the Vice-Director of Guardia Dome! His inauguration to those positions will be on Chronos the 30th, at 12 o'clock Z.T. (Zenith Time). The Director hopes you will all attend this prestigious event. You may now resume your regular activities."

* * *

Marlius the 8th, 2012 A.D.

"Attention, citizens of Guardia Dome: A tragedy has befallen our great Dome. The Director of Guardia Dome, Jordell Packard, died this morning at 12:30 N.D. (New Day). His final words were 'Peace at last, peace at last.' We will all mourn the death of our great leader. Our new Director will be the High Director of Peace-Keeping Activities, Robo. His inauguration date has been set to Magusary the 21st, 2013 A.D. The Acting Director hopes that all will attend. You may now resume your regular activities."

* * *

A/N - Hello there, Chrono Trigger fans. This story is actually already posted on under my sister Beta-chan's account. However, now that I have an account of my own, I will be reposting this onto this account, as I am the author. I hope you all enjoy the story, and remember, this is a sequel, but not all of the characters will be the same. Oops, spoiler! Gotta go! 


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter I**

"Oh, really, Robo?" an amused Lucca asked. "So they changed all of the months' names to our names after you told them the story?"

"Actually, Lucca, only six months were changed." Robo's voice emanated from Lucca's hand-held communicator.

"Why six?"

Robo explained, "Crono was a hero in 600 A.D., therefore giving him the honor of 'month hood'."

"Wait a minute", Lucca demanded. "Month hood?"

"The term coined by the youth of this time for the honor of having a month named after someone."

"Okay." Lucca hesitated only slightly, "Keep going."

"There were only six of us excluding Crono. The months named for us are Glennian, Luccacia, Magusary, Marlius, Aylary, and Robust."

Lucca chuckled. _Robust. How witty._ "Why did they use Frog's original name?"

"I informed the Time Committee of his original name of Glenn. The month Frogian sounded odd to my auditory sensors."

Lucca laughed.

"Is something wrong, Mis- Lucca?" Robo inquired.

"No, nothing. Ha!" She wiped her eyes. "So what about the other five months?"

"One of those has been named after the late Jordell, whose former position I now have the honor of filling."

"What position is that?"

"The Director of Guardia Dome. You could liken it to your King Guardia."

"Wow! So you're a king now, huh?"

Robo seemed confused. "Have I made an error? My memory banks inform me that I told you I was the Director. Perhaps I need new memory banks…"

"No, no, Robo. I just made a mistake in what I said. Your memory banks are all right. I should know! I fixed them!"

"You are correct, Lucca."

"At any rate, what about the other four months?"

"They are April, May, June, and July."

"What weird names!" Lucca exclaimed. "Who are they named after?"

"My memory banks can inform me of no one that the remaining four months are named after."

"What! That's just peculiar… Robo?" Lucca queried, "Is something wrong?"

Robo had turned around on the screen. He turned back to face Lucca. "I apologize, Lucca. There is a disturbance outside of the dome that I must attend to."

"All right. Nothing serious I hope?"

"I am sure that it is nothing to be concerned about. I will resume communications with you at a later time."

"All right. Talk to you later!"

The screen went blank.

"Well that was… different," said Lucca as she turned off the communicator. There was a knock at the door. "I'll get i… never mind." _Silly me! I keep forgetting that I'm the only one that lives here! After mom and dad moved out to give me more space for my inventions… _She chuckled. "Maybe I'm going crazy in my old age… well, thirty isn't really old, but…" The knocking came again, jolting Lucca out of her thoughts. "Yes, yes, I'm coming!" She set down the communicator and hurried out of her workshop.

She opened the door before her visitor managed to knock again. "Diane! Hey! Come on in. Wait till I show you this…"

* * *

_ Two eyes, large and ominous, stare down at me… What do they want? Suddenly a voice calls out. "Crono!"_

_ It knows my name! How? _Who are you?

_ "Crono…Crono…Crono…"_

What do you want!

_ "…remember…"_

* * *

"Crono! Wake up!"

Crono jolted awake and promptly fell out of bed.

"Get up, Crono!"

Crono looked up to see Marle standing in front of him, hands on her hips… _Why is she here?_

"Hurry up! Diane is missing _again_, and we still have to find your mom!"

_ Oh, that's right. She's my wife._

"Did you say something, Crono?"

Crono immediately shook his head.

"Good. Now get _up_!"

As Crono pushed himself off the floor, he wondered how she had gotten so good at hearing his thoughts.

"We've been married thirteen years, in case you've forgotten."

_ Maybe I should think a little more quietly._

"Maybe you should. Anyways, Lucca said that she finally finished that machine of hers, though she won't tell us what it is. It will probably help us find your mom, though."

Crono nodded absently, looking at a picture of Diane.

Marle sighed. "Yes, I know. She's normally at Lucca's, but if she's not there, we can get dad to send out the Secret Service. Again. Well, let's go, then."

* * *

A/N - Yo. It's me again. Yes, the story starts slow, but it will pick up next chapter as our good friend Gaspar introduces the plot to us. Stay in tune. 


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

Diane walked into the house as Lucca sped ahead. It was a homey little place and rather average, Diane supposed, except for the fact that there were inventions littering the floor of the entire house. _Rather like a child's toys_, Diane mused.

"Do your parents know you're here?" Lucca asked, picking her way over and around piles and projects in various stages of completion.

"Uh, yeah," she called back, crouching down to look at something. It looked almost like a metal head…

"Come on, Diane! I want to show you something!"

"Yeah, okay. I'm coming." She stood up, brushing herself off, and hurried to the back of the house, where Lucca waited.

* * *

_Hmmm,_ Lucca thought, watching Diane make her way to the workroom._ For a twelve-year old girl, she's really quite mature. Probably NOT from her mother's side…_

Lucca chuckled mentally as she studied the younger girl. Even if she didn't already know, it would have been easy to figure out who Diane's parents were. After all, she had Crono's hair and height, Marle's face and form, and the green eyes that were common to them both.

Lucca's reverie was broken by a knock at the door. Lucca sighed, waving Diane back to the workshop. "Oh, don't worry about that. I'll get it," she grumbled, just noticing Diane's nod out of the corner of her eye as she hurried back to the door. _I seem to be quite popular today…_

* * *

As Lucca went to answer the door, Diane made it back to the workshop, her attention instantly caught by a table covered with various drawings, tools, and gadgets. She glanced over the various schematics and gizmos, occasionally trying to figure out what they were for, when one particular device caught her eye. It was a small, handheld contraption with a built-in microphone and screen, both of which were inventions that Lucca and her father, Taban, had popularized when Diane was about six. Now, televisions and computers were common household appliances. She barely heard the muffled voices at the door as she picked up the device. It was warm, as though it had been used recently. It had a small red light blinking in the upper right-hand corner, but the power was off. She reached for the switch…

"Diane! I thought you said your parents knew you were here! Why do you always do this to me?"

Diane winced. _Dang. Busted again._

* * *

"Sorry about the inconvenience, Lucca," Marle apologized.

"Oh, it's alright. I needed you guys over here anyhow." _That's the third time this week! Maybe if I weren't so gullible…_

"I promise, Lucca, it _won't_ happen again," she said, glaring at Diane, who squirmed under her mother's gaze. Lucca could easily guess what was going through Diane's mind at that point. After all, it was bad enough that her mom had dragged her away from the safe and confining walls of the workroom to be scrutinized; now Marle was giving Diane the **_look_**. _Even Crono sweats under that one_, thought Lucca.

Crono sighed, bemused. _Isn't that what she said the last five times we were here?_

"Shut UP, Crono!"

Crono cringed, but said nothing.

Marle sucked in a breath, her teeth clenched. "ANYway. What was it you wanted to see us for, Lucca?"

"Bwahahaha!" _If only they knew!_

"Um… Lucca? Are you okay?" asked Marle.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm fine." _I think. _"As I told you, I've just finished one of my big projects. I've got it out in the backyard."

"Okay, then. Lead the way."

Lucca nodded. "Alright. Follow me!"

She led them through a maze of robot parts, experimental machines, television sets, and optical computer mice back to the workshop Diane was just in.

"Oh, Lucca, your-" Diane started.

"Shh!" Marle hissed.

"But it's important!"

"Not now, Diane!"

"Hmph." Diane glared at her mother, arms crossed on her chest.

"Okay, here we are!" said Lucca, throwing open the door.

Marle gazed in shock. "Lucca, it… it's…"

_Epoch!_

Lucca laughed. "Almost, but not quite, Crono. It's the Epoch Air Yacht! Fit for a family! Not that I'm suggesting anything, but…"

"Aw, cool! This is great, Lucca!" Diane exclaimed as she ran towards the Epoch. "Can we keep it, mom? Can we take a ride? Please? Come on, mom!"

Marle sighed. "Need I inform you that you are currently privilege deprived?"

"Awww. No fair."

Crono, who had wandered back into the workshop during Marle and Diane's conversation, ran out and tapped Lucca on the shoulder.

"Yes, Crono, what is it?" she said, turning to face her friend.

_Your transwarp communicator is blinking._

"Omigosh! I turned it off!" she said, running back inside.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the End of Time…

The silhouette of an elderly man reached up and shifted his bowler hat. He glared at the blank screen in his hands. _Why isn't anybody answering!_

* * *

Lucca rushed inside to the workshop and snatched the communicator off the table, simultaneously turning the device on. The screen blinked to life. "Hello?" she gasped. An image of Gaspar appeared on the screen as Crono and his family crowded behind Lucca.

"Finally!" the exasperated Guru exclaimed. "I was beginning to wonder if this thing even worked!"

"Gaspar! You know me! I would never give you a faulty machi-"

"Yes, yes, Lucca, I know! I said I was beginning to wonder, until I remembered you created it."

"Apology accepted."

"Thank you. Now, let's get on to business."

_Is something wrong, Gaspar?_

"Very much so, I'm afraid. You'll need to gather the group together again."

"What happened?" inquired Lucca.

"I was viewing the different eras in my Time bucket a-"

"I didn't know you could do that!" Marle cut in.

Gaspar was tired of being interrupted. "Of course I can! How else do you think I became the Guru of Time?"

Marle blushed. "Oh. Right. Carry on."

"Thank you. At any rate, many unnerving events occurred simultaneously in every era you have visited!"

"Was it something we did?"

"No! That's the point. I don't know who did it."

"What exactly happened?"

"In Prehistoric times, the Tyrano Fort destroyed by Lavos rematerialized. In the Dark Ages, a time gate appeared, and someone stepped out, but I couldn't see who it was. In the Middle Ages, the Masamune dematerialized from its place of rest above the Rainbow Shell. Finally, in the Future, an immense time gate appeared outside of Guardia Dome."

"Guardia Dome! That's the place Robo rules over!" Lucca exclaimed.

"Wow! He's the ruler of Guardia now? I'm impressed!"

Diane rolled her eyes. "It's not as though you're unaccustomed to royalty, mom."

"Diane…"

_Ladies! _The three women turned to look at Crono. _Could we listen to Gaspar for a moment?_

They looked guiltily at each other. "Right. Sorry." They all turned back to the small screen.

"Thank you, Crono. As I was saying, maybe you should do something about all this."

"How does this affect us?" Marle questioned.

Gaspar stared at her incredulously.

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

"Oh, honestly, mom! Even I know that."

"How do you know?" asked Marle, who was beginning to look frustrated.

_Now, how many times have we told her the story about all the time gates that 'coincidentally' disappeared when we killed Lavos?_

"Oh."

_And then there's the gate that showed up when Magus summoned Lavos, the one inside Lavos, the one-_

"OKAY! I GET IT ALREADY!"

_Temper, temper._

Gaspar sighed. "Ah, I feel the love."

"Get ON with it! GASPAR!"

Gaspar chuckled. "It's a good thing we know each other so well."

Marle fumed.

Gaspar smiled. "On that friendly note, it doesn't look as though any of you have aged a day, with exception to the precious young Miss Diane." He smiled again. It was true. They all looked exactly the same as they day they first went through the portal at the Millennial Fair fifteen years ago. Gaspar frowned slightly, looking thoughtful. "Perhaps these are some of the effects of time travel…" He shook his head.

"How does he know my name?"

"We _tell_ him things, dear."

"Oh."

"Seriously, though. Did this directly affect our time period?" asked Lucca.

"Well, other than the fact that the Masamune is still missing, I don't believe this has negatively affected your time period. However, I have the same theory that Crono and Diane have stated." Gaspar sighed. "It is my belief that if time gates have suddenly been appearing throughout the ages, then perhaps Lavos is not quite as non-existent as you would have hoped to believe. That is why I think you all should reform as a group and investigate the reason for these odd events. I would hope that by this time Lucca would have finished remaking the Epoch."

"Indeed I have! It's bigger and better than before! Epoch Air Y- how'd you know I was remaking Epoch?"

"It would be against your nature _not_ to."

Lucca grinned. "You got that right!"

"I really must let you all go about reforming the group. I expect to see you all when that's finished."

"All right, Gaspar, will do," Lucca acknowledged.

Gaspar nodded, and the screen turned blank.

* * *

A/N - Hey! It's me again! Finally, we have reached THE PLOT! This is the start of what's really going down. There was a small foreshadowing in the last chapter, but this is the big intro. Next chapter, we'll get to get things moving, meet new partners... maybe loose old ones... evil grin (Oh, and Marle being kinda dumb is one of the running gags, don't you worry none. ;) ) 


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

Lucca sighed as she set down the communicating device. "Well, it looks as though we have a job again, doesn't it?"

Diane smirked at her mom. "I _told _you that it was important, but you wouldn't let me say anything."

"Hush."

_I have a question._

"Shoot."

_How did Gaspar get a communicator?_

"Oh, during that time before we went back home, I thought that if Gaspar had one, we'd be informed if something screwy happened. Not that I expected anything, but…"

_One more question. Why doesn't the button labeled Magus work?_

"Oh, uh, hehe… He… didn't get one."

Marle looked at her. "Why not? He was in the group, too. Now we're going to have to look for him."

"Oh, I tried to give him one," explained Lucca, "but he wouldn't take it. He said something about 'the needless, uninformative chatter that would result from those communicators would hinder searches that took a higher priority than most other events.'"

_Ouch._

"That's the way Magus is. Almost nothing is more important to him than finding Schala." Lucca shrugged. "Maybe this will get his attention, though."

"Yeah. By the way, when do we leave?"

Marle looked at Diane. "You are not leaving, young lady. You are staying here. It's much too dangerous."

"Awww, mom! You're treating me like I'm some little kid!"

"You are twelve, and you are staying."

_So, Lucca. When should we leave?_

"Huh?" She looked at Crono, startled. "Oh, I'm sorry, guys. I can't go with you."

"What? Of course you can, Lucca! You're from the group! You were with us from the beginning!"

"Oh, I know, Marle." Lucca wrangled a dry grin. "I wouldn't be any help to you guys, though. I can't use the magic anymore."

"Oh, sure you can! I know the magic starts to wear off, but we could teach you how again."

"Sorry, Marle. I've been too dependent on machines for too long. I'd never be able to get along without them." She chuckled. "After being holed up in a house alone with all these machines for 10 years, getting some visits from dad, you start to become dependent. However," she said, raising her hand to stop Marle, "I can't sit around doing nothing. I'll help from here with some inventions. It's my decision. Now come on guys. I've got some new armor I want you to try on."

Marle and Crono resignedly filed out of the workshop, following Lucca to the main house.

* * *

Diane looked around the workshop furtively, making sure that they were all gone. She immediately ran over to the table the communicator was on, grabbed a backpack off it, and ran out the door.

* * *

"Here we are. For you Marle, the Princess Gown will be your armor. It has an extremely high physical defense. For your helmet, the Diamond Tiara is yours. Your accessory is the Diamond Stud, giving you Haste and fifty percent off magic. You'll have to use your Valkerye as your weapon, though." Lucca handed her the items.

"Oh, Lucca these are beautiful! Thank you." Marle gave Lucca a close hug.

"Now for Crono. You'll have to use the Rainbow sword still. For your armor, the Colorless Vest. It absorbs fifty percent of all magic attacks. Your helmet will be the Dread Bandanna, preventing status ailments. Your accessory will be the Frenzy Band, because I couldn't think of anything else, and I still had one of those. Here you go."

_Thank you. This is more than enough._

Lucca smiled. "What else could I do for a friend? Now, you two run along. I'd suggest going to the Future first. Robo said something about a disturbance before Gaspar called. And don't worry about Diane! I'll take care of her!" she shouted as they walked out of the room. "Now, where did Diane go?"

* * *

Marle looked up the ladder, exhaling loudly. "I guess this is it , huh, Crono?"

He nodded.

"Well, then. Let's do this." Marle started climbing the ladder.

Crono looked back at Lucca's house, shook his head, and followed after Marle.

* * *

Now in the air on the Epoch Air Yacht, Marle tried to recall all of what Lucca had told them about the new Epoch.

"She said that the controls are exactly like the original Epoch's. It can go at higher speeds than the Epoch, though. It has a storage room for our items. Umm, let's see… oh, yeah! It has beds for six people, one of which is for a couple, 2 bathrooms, and has a full-fledged kitchen stocked with food."

Crono got up.

"What is it?"

_I'm going to take that kitchen for a test drive._

Marle put her head in her hands and muttered, "Just... please try to leave _some_ food?"

The silence that responded didn't assure Marle in the slightest.

* * *

Crono made his way to the back of the Air Yacht and walked into the kitchen. It was a fair sized kitchen, with a nice oak table, six oak chairs, and a person sitting in one of the chairs. The person was eating what appeared to be a ham and cheese sandwich. As Crono stared, the person swallowed what they had in their mouth, waved, and said, "Hi, dad."

_Oh. Hi._ Crono turned to the refrigerator to see if there was anything good. He suddenly snapped his head up, narrowly missing the freezer on top.

_Dad?_

He turned back around to look at the person at the table. She waved.

_Crap._

Marle watched as Crono walked back to his seat. She was surprised. "Back so soon?" she teased. "That was an extremely short 'test drive'. Was there anything good?"

Crono bent his head. _Someone beat me to it._

Marle was confused. "Beat you to what?"

_The test drive._

Marle stood up, shouting "WHAT?!" She ran to the back of the ship.

Crono sat at the wheel, staring at his watch, waiting.

…

…

…

"**DIIIIAAAAAANNNNE!!"**

Crono winced. It was times like this that he wished he were born deaf instead of mute.

* * *

A/N - Wow. It's been quite some time since I've last updated. And, no, that's _totally_ not an understatement...

When I started this thing, I originally had planned to make a game, just for fun. My sister, known as Beta-chan on this website, was going to help. The problem came when I ran into a creative wall. I had this basic plot and stuff worked out, but I couldn't get the details fleshed out. So, my sister suggested I write a story. And so, here it is. I started back in the summer after my 9th grade year, and Beta-chan posted the story on her account until I got an account of my own. I didn't get around to that until after my 11th grade year, but I did keep writing a few chapters. And then, I just sort of... stopped. It happens with a lot of my pet projects, sad to say. I'd like to one day finish them all, but life gets in the way.

Well, almost 3 years later, here I am, updating again. We can thank Nintendo for that. Their announcement of a new Chrono Trigger for the DS reminded me of this, and I decided to start it back up. I have a couple chapters I've already written, but it's been years since I've looked at them and proofread... my writing style might be more mature now, and the chapters will probably end up slightly longer, though that's not a positive. At least, I hope I'll be able to keep this up, if anyone even reads these fics anymore. Hehe.

At any rate! Comments on the chapter! Last chapter, the plot was introduced! This chapter... the (totally expected) twist! Lucca may be out as a playable character, becoming this story's Taban (only for the entire group, not just one person), but Diane is definitely in! It's almost like a family outing! I wonder which other characters we'll find are out... (Okay, I don't wonder, I actually know. But be warned: There will be some characters from the original party that won't be in this party, for varying reasons. Please don't kill me.)

Also, for some strange reason, the editor won't allow my Chapter III to be underlined. Piffle. Anyways, enjoy, those who read this!


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

"Young lady, that is the last straw!"

"I was just look-"

"Don't you talk back to me! Now go t-"

"Mom, would you listen to me?!"

"I said…"

Crono sighed, watching the two waving their arms, screaming and shouting in each other's face. It's like a tennis match. Back and forth, back and forth, until someone can't return the volley. He cleared his throat, temporarily silencing the two women. _Not that I use it anyway…_

_Um, can we just settle this nicely? Like a true family?_

"Crono, just shut up and BUTT OUT!!!"

"Honestly, dad! Do you really think she'll ever stop yelling long enough to listen?"

"Diane, are you insulting your MOTHER?!"

"No, I'm just trying to get you to-"

"You have no right-"

"Would you listen! For goodness…"

Crono was doing a lot of sighing. Suddenly, he narrowed his eyes. Something was wrong. He looked at the two women. It wasn't them… He looked up and saw an extremely large flock of large blue birds with golden bells on their feet flying their way. _Bellbirds._ Crono recognized them instantly. He smirked and reached for his sword… and immediately cursed himself. He put it in the items compartment because Marle wanted to see how it worked out. He cleared his throat again. _Um, Marle? You wouldn't happen to have the Valkerye with you, would you?_

"No, I don't! Why in god's name should… I… aw, crap! Diane, go to the kitchen!"

"But-"

"GO!"

They watched Diane sulk off, and then turned their attention back to the approaching danger.

"Crono!" Marle exclaimed. "What are we going to do?"

_I have no idea. The birds will be here before we could get our weapons, so…_

They looked at each other, faces grim.

* * *

The lead Bellbird looked at the airship and saw the two in front with no weapons. _This is going to be fun_, it thought, crying out at its defenseless prey.

* * *

A figure in the shadows of the airship smirked. _This is going to be fun._

* * *

As the Bellbirds neared the ship, Crono and Marle readied themselves to fight. Crono pulled a mop from somewhere. Marle hefted her purse. They got into a ready position…

"Buzzsaw Barrage!"

* * *

Suddenly, large metal disks came flying at the leader Bellbird. He squawked in surprise. Rearing back, he turned around to fly away, but it was too little, too late. He thought to himself as he disappeared in a puff of red dust,_ Well, it _was_ going to be fun…_

* * *

"But… but… how?" Marle looked at Crono inquisitively. Crono shrugged. They both turned, looking to find the source of the metal disks. A figure stepped out of the shadows.

…

…

…

"DIIIIAAAAAANNNNE????????"

Crono stuck his finger in his ear and wiggled it profusely, grimacing all the while. _Did she have to be right next to me?_

* * *

"Urgh… Mom, I can't breath well. Please…" Diane choked out to her mother, who had, after the exclamation, proceeded to run to her child and hug her while crying.

Marle backed off, wiping her eyes. Crono stalked off, muttering about q-tips… "How did you do that?" Marle asked.

"Um, well…"

"And what's the backpack for?" Marle looked at Diane suspiciously.

"Well, um… Lucca gave it to me." Diane looked at her feet. _Jeez, that delivery was pathetic._

"Oh, did she really?" Marle asked, full of sincerity.

If Diane could have fallen flat on her face without injuring herself, she would have chosen that moment to do so. "Uh, yeah, mom! This morning, she gave me this backpack full of cool stuff!" She took her mom's naiveté in full stride. She took the black backpack off of her back and unzipped it, spilling the contents on the floor of the Epoch. She proceeded to pick up items and explain what they did. "First, there's this ray thing that… uh, that is… I don't really know what it's for. Well, anyway, then there's this thing… I don't know about it, either… what's this?" Diane picked up a large black capsule. It was smooth and metallic, and about as large as her forearm. "I have no clue on this, either."

"You mean to tell me that Lucca gave this to you and didn't explain any of it to you? That doesn't sound like her at all…" A gleam of suspicion entered her eyes again.

Diane gave a wry grin, saying, "You came and yanked me out of the workshop before she could explain, mom."

"Oh."

"At any rate, I know what this gun thing can do, and I know how to use it. It came with spare blades, too."

"Let me see that gun."

Diane handed the gun to her mom. It was really quite interesting. It had two straps for the arm underneath a large box. The box had a window cut out, allowing for the ability to see how much ammo was left. There was a bar stuck through the saws, making sure that none of them slipped out. Past the straps was a handle, and just in front was a conveniently placed trigger and safety switch. When Marle pressed the safety, the gun gave a soft red glow.

"Allows for double attack, it seems…" Marle assumed, bringing it closer for a more scrutinizing look. Above the trigger was a small slot that the blades shot out.

_Looks almost like a whistle,_ thought Diane._ Except a heck of a lot cooler!_

"And it cuts through a straight line of enemies as well. Pretty nice weapon, really." Marle handed the gun back to her daughter.

"Thanks." Diane re-strapped the gun to her arm.

"We'll find out about the rest of the stuff from Lucca later. Right now we need to get moving. Lucca said that the future was a sure bet, so that's where - well, when, actually - we're going. Go to the front and take a seat."

Diane grinned and started to run off.

"And NOT the one behind the controls, young lady."

The grin faded as she sulked off to find a seat of lesser importance.

* * *

Marle finally dragged Crono to the front, placing him behind the controls of the Epoch. She sat down and strapped herself in.

"And give me that!" she said.

Crono pouted as she leaned over and yanked the q-tip out of his ear.

Marle sighed. "Let's be going, shall we?"

Crono nodded, and put his hand on the control. He pulled his hand back. 2014, here we come.

With a loud shriek and a bright, white flash, the ship disappeared.

The Epoch reappeared in 2014 A.D, humming faintly as it decelerated. As the ship came to rest in the airspace near Guardia Dome, an unearthly scream could be heard by all the passengers.

_Lavos!_

* * *

A/N - Well, at least this time my update wasn't AS long in coming. Only a little over one year this time.

Truth time: I'm a college student, double majoring in theatre and philosophy. Ridiculous, perhaps, but I enjoy it. The problem is that it takes up a LOT of my time. As does my column in the school newspaper, my reffing, my job(s), et cetera. Doesn't help that I'm also writing a screenplay (on hold) and a play (going "strong") at the current. This makes writing this story a little... tought to do at times. I do have one more chapter I wrote a few years ago, but I want to look over it before updating the story with it. Edit the style, possibly the plot, as I have changed how I write things since I started writing this story, oh... 4, 5 years ago? More than that, now... Like I said, it's been a while. So I need to refamiliarize myself with my characters, my story... And, of course, play Chrono Trigger again, but that's more just for me. :3

I hope things are staying interesting for the few readers I may still have. I plan to have things continue to be intriguing, or at least I hope so. But please, load me up with questions, comments, concerns, critiques, et cetera. I'll try to keep this story in mind as I continue my journey through both education and writing.

As for this chapter... well, it may not have really been that surprising, but someone had to take Lucca's spot, no? And Diane loves to tinker and hang out with Lucca so much, methinks she's picked up some things. More than just the backpack she nabbed, I mean. .

But Lavos... well, maybe that's a bit more of a surprise. Maybe not, what with the time gates appearing again... Or if you remember that last bit sort of hanging around when you killed him... But, we'll see, won't we? Surely Robo's not letting them go down without a fight. :3


End file.
